Villain x Hero
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: In the midst of all that's good and bad, the super hero "Operation Leeks", known as Miku Hatsune, must fight all that is bad. One day, she stumbles upon a mysterious girl named "Rin", and they fall in love. But what Miku doesn't know, is that her beloved Rin is actually a super villain known as... The Winged Rose. MikuRin Yuri
1. Even Super Heroes are Prone to Love

Title: Villain x Hero

Alternate Title: How Could She Be a Villain?

Summary: In the midst of all that's good and bad, the super hero "Operation Leeks", known as Miku Hatsune, must fight all that is bad. One day, she stumbles upon a mysterious girl named "Rin", and they fall in love. But what Miku doesn't know, is that her beloved Rin is actually a super villain known as... The Winged Rose. MikuRin Yuri

**Author's Note:**

**You can already tell just by the summary that this will be one heck of a story. LOL**

**I'm challenging myself to write a genre I usually would never touch. The superhero genre. LOL I fail epicly. As you can tell, this is going to be my messed up love story. For one, this is Yuri. For two, this is about Hero!Miku, and Villain!Rin, falling in love with each other. For three, Rin is a perv. xD **

**Yes, this is Yuri. Yay for... lesbian superheros?  
**

**This is rated T for boob grabbing, and other sexual content in general. (Rin you naughty girl... xD She's such a seme in this... ) Plus, alcohol references in the last chapter, but the reference is not enough to give it an M rating, since it only mentions it.  
**

**So, if you don't like any of the above (Yuri and such), please don't read this story or complain to me about it. Also, I understand if you think the story's quality is not that great... I was going through a period of sleep trouble, and wrote this in the middle of it. I know I look at this and go... wfop akafelolkffsedlkfdlsdlld whhhhy**

***cough* Anyway...**

**I'm not too big on Criticism, but if your going to do it, remember to be polite and don't shove all my wrongs in my face, without telling what I did right. Thank you. :)**

**Cover was made by me, as usual. (How I do love making Rin look nothing like herself... ) Link to full version is on my profile. (It's on my DA)  
**

**Anyway, that's about it for now... enjoy the story, and feel free to leave a review!~ :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Even Super Heroes are Prone to Love

The town was under attack once again! A striking villain of blonde hair and cerise eyes, lurked the area. At first site, she looked exactly like a porcelain doll. But she was anything but one. She moved, for one thing, and were her movements of pure envy! If she were a doll, she would be an evil one, with black wings of terror. She wielded the movements of a craftsmen in her arms, and did works of evil. She set houses on fire, with or without magic, and suffocated people with her thorn-baring flowers. She was a monster, and she needed to be stopped.

And there was only one hero to do it.

Operation Leeks.

"Operation Leeks, we need your help!" The mayor of the town shouted. "The Winged Rose is up to it again!"

"Name the location, and I'll help you, good sir." Operation Leeks told.

"She's at the main hall of the city. She's burning down buildings in the south end of town! There's children inside! You have to do something!" Shouted the mayor.

"I'm on it."Operation Leeks told, gathering herself together. "Golden Banana, let's go."

He nodded.

They flew (yes, superheros can fly!) into the very location they had asked. Indeed, the Winged Rose had a gasoline tank in her hand, and a match.

"Stop right there, Winged Rose. Your evil doings will be at an end!" Cried Operation Leeks. The Winged Rose, turned around, giggling frantically like an immature school girl.

"What can you do, super heroes? Your too late, and the whole of the town will be burnt to the ground!" Shouted the super villain. Operation Leeks tried to fight her, but she merely waved her hand, and a field of flowers came and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. "Nuh uh uh... that ain't going to work... why don't you try bowing to me instead?" Laughing, she forced her to bow. Operation Leeks broke free of the grasp and threw her against the wall with a tunnel of energy, which landed her against the nearest wall. Bursting with energy, Operation Leeks stood up and tossed her into the air with her telekinesis, then slammed her against a couple of cars. The Winged Rose growled, and used the match in her hands, to ignite the building on fire.

People screamed. And there was only one thing Operation Leeks could do. Save them.

"Wait here, Golden Banana. Fight her with all your life." Operation Leeks told. "Don't worry about me, I'll be rescuing these people."

As Operation Leeks went to save the people from the fire, Golden Banana stood there, nodding.

"Oh, lone wolf, huh? Fine... so very fine... Why would you be against me? Don't you see, we are brethren. We are so alike, you can barely tell the difference. Even if your eyes are blue, and mine is a pinkish red, my normal eye color is blue. Don't you see? We should be on the same team. A family. And yet, we are not." She grinned a crocodile's grin. Toothy and... impure.

"I won't believe you, Winged Rose." Yelled the Golden Banana. "Me and Operation Leeks have always been on a team. We've always been together. I don't see why you would suddenly talk about family. You and I both know, we are anything but related."

"Aww... it that's the way you'll treat your brethren, I guess you'll just have to die." The Winged Rose mocked. His eyes widened.

"No, we are not related! I don't even have a sister. I'll put you where you belong!" He yelled, his eyes igniting in flames. He used his flame power to put her in a ring of fire, but realized quickly that it was all going to the building. "Dammit!" He cried out. "You will pay for this, Winged Rose."

She chuckled.

"Don't be so concerned, Golden Banana, at least you have me!" She giggled, her grin widening. "Your such a fool... don't you realize that your hero is burning inside there?" He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "No, Operation Leeks! I'm coming!" He went to save her, but she caught him with a vine, and forced him to the ground. "Watch as your friend burns to death. No super hero suit can withstand fire for long. Plus, if you try to escape with your fancy spells, the fire will just burn more. Haha!"

He cried as he suffocated.

"You heartless cruel animal!" He screamed. With a gust of fire, he broke apart from the grasp of his nemesis and ran straight for the building, flying into the room where Operation Leeks was at. He realized Operation Leeks, with one other person, was coughing in the rage of the fire. He took her hand, and the child's. "Come on, Let's fly down." He told softly.

Operation Leeks couldn't even nod her head in reply. She took his hand, as well as the child's, and they flew, together, to the bottom of the building. "Red Destiny should be here any second..." She rasped.

And Red Destiny did appear, with water.

First, she froze the building. Then Golden Banana heated it up, and it turned into water, pouring over the entire building. Operation Leeks put the finishing touches by borrowing a bill board and waving it up and down to get rid of the heat. She put it back of course.

It didn't take long to notice the Winged Rose had fled.

"Well... I guess we scared her off. Let's go home." Operation Leeks told.

-o-o-o-o-

"Man, am I toast!" Miku shouted. Len laughed.

"That was fun... through, Meiko was a little late. Meiko, you could have came sooner!" Len shouted with a pout. "Poor Miku was roasting to death in there, and I had to get her out while the Winged Rose was laughing at me!" He pouted.

"Oh, I understand you and the Winged Rose look alike. What are you, mirror images? It's that eerie." Miku laughed. "Len, you were such a dork for inflaming me. I was saving a little kid for peek sakes, me and that kid could have died!"

"But I saved you, didn't I? No need to get so angry at me." Len told, frowning.

"Ugh. I'll think I'll take a walk. To you know, buy more Leeks for our dinner." Miku told.

"Miku, I swear, one day, you're going to get sick of all those leeks." Meiko told. "You're buying them with your own money."

"I know." She smiled. "Well, I'll be off. See you!"

She walked into the crisp weather. It was snowing, an average snowy day. She dressed herself in a warm teal coat, and blue jeans and stuck her hands in her pockets. Brr... it was still very cold, but it was fun weather, and it wasn't snowing too hard, so, she should be alright... through, her suit was a lot warmer. Well, except for maybe the legs... and arms. Well, at least her torso was warm.

She shrugged, rubbing her hands together then putting it back in her pockets. She wasn't too careful to see where she was going, and ended up bumping into a girl with blonde hair, and gorgeous cerulean eyes. She was dressed in some sort of fancy rain coat that was crimson, with the rest of the main colors for her dress and socks being a mix of black, light gray, and gray, and a bit of white.

"I'm sorry, excuse me... I wasn't watching where I was going." Miku told. She paused, looking up at the girl's face. Her features were beautiful. She was very fortunate to have so much charm, and grace in those cerulean eyes. It also held a certain familiarity, but she couldn't understand from where. They were a warm glance, which heated her face. "Perhaps... this is destiny pursuing us? Your very fine looking, and charming. I see nothing but goodness in those warm cerulean eyes. Reminds me of the ocean."

The girl blushed, staying silent for a moment.

"Perhaps... it is destiny." She quietly said. "Your eyes, are a peculiar color... so odd, so... interesting. You look... oddly familiar.. in a good way. Like I've met you before, when I haven't. It could be my mind pulling a trick on me... but..." She ruffled her hair, causing her to blush. "I really like you."

The two gazed at each other, hungrily, wanting more knowledge. Miku knew she wanted to know more about this girl... but first, she had to catch her name.

"Just who are you, one who sets my heart on fire?" Miku asked. The girl smirked.

"Show me where you live, and I may reveal." Said the cocky girl. She chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Miku asked. "Come on, we have a fireplace. It'll liven you up."

"Certainly, will I go to this fire." The strange girl told. "Is it located in the fiery embers of your heart?"

"Maybe I'll lead you there too... but only when it is time." Miku told, chuckling. "Let's go."

The two of them walked towards the house, Miku having forgotten to buy leeks. She opened the door and invited the stranger in, who she quickly realized was as pale as the snow itself.

"Your very pale... are you okay?" Miku asked.

She chuckled.

"This is my natural skin color, silly." She told. "I'm naturally this pale."

"Oh... sorry." Miku told. "I... I didn't mean to offend someone so... beautiful."

She chuckled.

"You didn't offend me." She told. "I mean, I naturally don't get offended when compliments come straight afterwords. People need to learn to be more kind to me, anyway. You, would never offend me, through. Your too... cute for that." She paused, leaning in towards her towards her to whisper; "Your way too cute to offend me, anyway. Hehe!"

"Oi, Miku, who's this?"

Len walked up to the two of them.

"I don't know, Len, but she promised to say her name if I brought her here." Miku told.

"Rin." The girl told. "My name is Rin."

"Your Rin, huh... I'm Len. Len Kagamine. It's nice to meet you." He took her hand and shook it. She growled, strangely.

"Don't touch me anymore then you have to." She growled. "I only let Miku touch me, because she's so cute."

Len shrugged, leaving the room. He yelled out to Meiko; "We have a visitor!" and she raced into the room.

"Oh... Miku, you really shouldn't be bringing strangers home. Tell her she has to go." Meiko told.

"I only go when I wish to go." Rin told. "Don't make me mad."

"Please let her stay, Meiko. She's cold, it's cold outside... I really like her. Please, don't make her leave!" Miku shouted.

Meiko sighed.

"Fine. She can stay overnight even, but tomorrow morning she must go! I've got work tomorrow, and you all have school." Meiko growled. She left the room without another word, leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

"Well... I'm hungry. What do you got?" Asked the blonde.

"Uh, we have some leek soup still left over from last night, but we're out of leeks..." Miku replied.

"Ugh. Leeks. I've always hated them. Why must you like such... horrid things?" She asked.

Miku twitched.

"I... didn't know you disliked leeks... sorry. We also have Chinese noodles, If you'd like to have some?" She asked.

"Certainly. Pop them in the microwave." Rin told. "I'm sorry I'm so... picky. It's just... it's an urge. A must to hate leeks."

"You don't have to hate them for no reason..." Miku whispered. "I'm actually a little bit hurt you don't like them."

"Do you have oranges?" Rin asked, ignoring the statement.

"Eww... oranges. I hate the smell of oranges." Miku complained. "The fruit itself isn't bad... I can stand the taste... but not the smell."

"How DARE you not like oranges! Must I force you to eat them!" Rin yelled. Miku looked hurt. "Ah- ah... I'm sorry. I get worked up a lot over my favorite fruit."

"It's just... the Winged Rose smells like oranges." Miku told. "She's so evil, she gives oranges a bad name. She's always smelling like them."

"How would you know?" Rin asked. "You've never even met her, haven't you?"

"No... but where ever she goes, she leaves a trail of scent." Miku lied.

"Whatever. I'm eating an orange, and your not going to stop me." Rin growled. She opened the fridge, and got out an orange, peeling it in front of her. "Here, smell this. Remember, oranges are _MY_ scent, not some flimsy villains. _I _smell like oranges. She may too, but she, is _not_ me. If I smell like oranges... it's a good thing, okay?"

Miku smelled the orange, twitching her nose nervously. She noticed something. Rin smelled a lot like the Winged Rose.

Bowing her head and sighing, she said;

"I... I guess your right. But it's the same thing with leeks. If I smell like leeks, it's a good thing. Whatever you hate that carries my scent, is not the same. So you should learn to like Leeks."

Rin grinned.

"I can like what I like, and hate what I don't like, okay?" She paused, seeing Miku's surprised expression. She sighed. "But... if you insist... I'll try to like them, if only for you... okay?"

"Yaay!" The girl hugged her. "I'll try to love oranges as much as you!"

Rin blushed.

The microwave beeped. Miku pulled out the tray of food and set it on the dining table. Rin looked at the food, eating it with a glass of orange juice she had gotten in the midway of the conversation. She ate every last bite, and decided she was stuffed.

Miku yawned. It was getting late, she realized, and she had school tomorrow.

Doing math was the least of her concerns... but it was all apart of keeping her identity as secret. If Rin knew who she was, she'd abandon her.

Rin walked over to her.

"Is it time for bed, already?" She asked. She giggled slightly, as if trying to stifle her laughter. "Your so bad, luring me here. But I wanted to be here, so it doesn't matter that you thoroughly kidnapped me."

"Your saying I kidnapped you? I would never do such a thing. You wanted to be here, so I decided to let you be here."

The other girl chuckled.

"Your going soft on me, aren't you. I swear, I know you from somewhere... but the name just doesn't come to mind. Perhaps that's why fate has been so kind. You must go to the same school as me, don't you?" She asked.

"What school do you go to?" Miku asked.

"I'm actually home schooled now, but I used to go to Crypton High." Rin told.

"Hmm... so you must be Rin Kagamine, then? You were in my choir class." Miku said.

"I noticed your brother's name is Len Kagamine. Your Miku Hatsune, I presume?" Rin asked.

"Yes... my name is Miku Hatsune. Well, anyway, I got to go to bed. Where do you want to sleep?" Miku asked.

"With you."

Miku started to blush.

"Really? We have a separate room to sleep in. I mean..."

"No. I want to sleep with you." She paused, looking at her in the eyes with a dreamy stare. "I like your company... a lot."

Miku could feel her heart pump, but none the less replied;

"Okay. You can sleep with me. But no funny things!" Miku told. She paused, looking at her strangely when she noticed the wide grin on her face. "I mean it, Rin."

"Sorry. I like to smile a lot. Makes people nervous." Rin replied. "But show me your room. I'm curious."

Miku sighed, but walked into her room. She turned on the light and hopped on the bed. Rin was staring at something. It must have been the comic books she had collected over the years of Operation Leeks, and the one figurine she owned. She had that expression on her face, like she was angry. Really angry.

She'd never seen Rin so angry. So blistering mad, with fury.

"You okay, Rin?" Miku asked.

"How DARE you own this merchandise! Operation Leeks is a fraud!" Rin shouted. Miku looked hurt, but she none the less continued. "She's done nothing but cause discomfort. She's lying through her teeth, every time she does something good! She's nothing but a good for nothing liar!" Miku was on the brink of tears, when Rin noticed her pain. "Hey... hey Miku... Miku... it's okay, I'm sorry... wait why are you giving me that look?"

Miku started to cry.

"Oh shit! Miku... Miku... I didn't know you liked her! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to offend you. It's my nature to offend others, but I don't wish to offend you too... Miku!" She shook her. Miku was just curled up in a ball.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Get out of here."

"No Miku... I refuse to go until you feel better. It's my job to be in the way, isn't it?" Rin walked over to Miku, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm sorry Miku. Relax yourself. It's not like your actually that silly super hero, right?"

Miku paused.

"Miku?"

"Your right. I need to chill." Miku told, wiping the tears off her cheek. "I'm not Operation Leeks... it's just... we're so much alike. It feels like if your offending her, that you'd offend me as well."

Rin blew a sigh of relief.

"Right. Well, right side or left side? You want the wall to yourself, or do you want to be the one who rolls off the bed in the mornings?" Rin asked with a cheery smile.

Miku really hoped Rin wouldn't find out her secret. Especially since she hated Operation Leeks... she was already on the cusp of it.

"You take the wall. I'll be the one who rolls off in the mornings." Miku told, giggling.

"That's the Miku I know and love. Don't let my hatred for the super hero get in your way, I assure you, I don't hate you. I never will. I mean, even if you were that super hero, I'd still love you. My love goes on a long ways. It's eternal." Rin told.

"You really mean that?" Miku asked.

"Of course I do. I don't care if we just met... it's like I've always known you. I've always had a crush on you. Your so cute... you know? I watch from distances as you ride your bike to school, ride home, go places with Len and Meiko... I don't know why I'm so in love with you. I usually hate kind hearted people... but your different. You have a sort of charm around you, that radiates the potential, for something huge. Someone who has a drop of bad in them. Your dangerous in a way, and that's why I like you. Do you like me back? Come on, spill the beans!"

Miku started to blush.

"I don't understand, but the moment I laid upon my eyes on you, I saw goodness in your eyes. I saw a potential for every drop of evil in your blood, to vanish. I fell in love with your good personality. Your careless, but in a good way. You truly care for those you love." Miku told.

Rin smiled, a cat toothed smile.

"I know we just met, but I feel like I already know so much about you. I feel like your hiding a big secret from me, and I just have to find it!" Rin told, giggling. Miku shivered. "Naturally I'm kidding."

"Truth to be told, you must be hiding something big too, aren't you?" Miku asked. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps we both have a big secret that will disintegrate with time. Now, lay down. I'll turn off the lights. We'll be close to each other, if only for one night. I'm sure your Meiko will shoo me out by tomorrow... but since I know where you live, I'll be back when I can." Rin told. "If Meiko hates us meeting with each other, so be it. I can crawl through your window, and we can see each other in private."

Miku nodded as Rin went to turn off the lights. The room became dark, and Rin cuddled up next to Miku, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I never want this night to end." She purred.

"I know..." Miku whispered. It was all she could really say at the moment.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I don't think I've ever written a chapter as long as this one. LOL I think. Don't expect all my chapters to be this long... OTL Just this one, since it's extra special, and your getting to know the characters and such (plus, it has a decent amount of MikuRin in it...).**

**Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story so far.  
**

**There was actually an old version of this, that's more comedian like, and less serious, but I don't think it goes into enough detail of the characters for anyone to really like it, and it goes too fast. Plus, even through it's completed, it still needs some work, so I decided to rewrite it. **

**I'm sorry if The Winged Rose seems a little too... villainous. She's supposed to be cocky and evil, but I think I overdo it sometimes, due to my other fic I'm currently writing (which, has a totally screwed up Rin in it, lmao.)**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. ^_^**


	2. Too Close for Calls

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is much shorter, like I said. Well, it has 1000 or 2000 less words. This is closer to about how long each chapter is.**

**Not much else to say here, but I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Close for Calls

The minute Miku woke up, Rin was gone.

Like, gone gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

Meiko had already gone to work, and Len was up and about, eating breakfast. Miku walked into the room, smelling that familiar smell of eggs and bacon. Meiko must had made it and prepared it for the two of them.

"So, Len... where did Rin go? Or do you not know." Miku asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but she was a creepy girl. She slept with you, didn't she? Who made that choice?" Len asked.

"Hey. Rin is anything but creepy. She may have a hate for my alter ego, but she's a nice girl in her heart, and she really cares for me." Miku replied, sticking out her tongue. "She used to go to my school, and said she'd visit me again at my house sometime soon. She's a nice girl, Len."

"And she's also creepy. I mean, she wanted to sleep with you. And you don't even know her. Why did you let her sleep with you? I mean, it's not usual for a super hero like you to just let her sleep with you like that...are you crazy?" Len responded.

"She may be a weird girl, but she's also my crush. I dare say it Len... but I have fallen in love with her." Miku told.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Fall in love at first site? Miku, you know something like that doesn't exists. Next, your going to be telling me your in love with someone else. Even someone like me, a fourteen year old boy who should be immature about love, knows there can't be love at first site. You have to have met the person before, from somewhere." Len stressed.

Miku sighed.

"You just can't seem to understand that. I have met Rin somewhere before, but I don't know from where. She says she's met me somewhere before too, but I think she just means at school. I'm a nobody at school... all the teachers may know my real identity and so they are very kind to me, but the students are always so mean to me. They just don't understand. I know they'd only stop if I revealed my true identity to them, but Meiko has always said to never reveal my identity to people, no matter what the cost." Miku told.

"And it should stay that way." Len told. "Never reveal your identity to Rin, for example. Because word gets out easily. I'd only do it, if you had no other choice."

"I'm not stupid Len. Of course my identity will never be revealed. It's not like she's going to try to figure it out, would she?" Miku asked.

Len sighed.

"Just be careful." He told.

"I will. I promise! Don't think I'm dumb." Miku promised.

"Well, here's your breakfast." Len told. "Meiko wants us to report to her after school, or so sooner if there's trouble."

Miku nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Don't be late."

She nodded, finishing her breakfast and grabbing her backpack. Len and her went out the door without another word, content with her mood.

She spotted Rin behind a corner a she grabbed her bike. She waved, and Rin smiled, waving back. She had something in her hands, but Miku couldn't tell what. She shrugged, and started on her way to school with Len.

"Is that a tracking device?" Len asked Miku, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." Miku told.

"You better ask her." Len told. "I'm afraid you have a stalker, Miku. I'll meet you at school."

Miku sighed, riding her bike towards Rin. Rin immediately pulled the device away and gave her a sour grin, out of embarrassment more likely.

"What were you holding in your hands?" Miku asked.

"Ah- It's nothing. Just a pocket radio." Rin told.

"No one carries those around anymore, silly. Len says you have a tracking device in your hands." Miku told. "He thinks your a stalker."

"I am a stalker. Don't you know? I've always been lurking around, watching you. I can't handle your cuteness, every time I see your face, you radiate a certain type of... evil." Miku looked surprised, but none the less, replied; "Evil?"

Rin laughed.

"I'm merely joking. Still... your very cute, and I have chemistry for you." Rin told. She leaned in, to whisper in her ear. "To think I carry tracking devices... what do you think I am, some villain? I'd only carry a tracking device if I really wanted to."

"Alright. Just making sure. Len's pretty suspicious of you, he keeps calling you a creep." Miku told. Rin giggled.

"He can call me that all her wants, I don't care. As long as you and I are together, it doesn't matter." She paused, grabbing her chin. Miku was surprised, but let her. "I just want to kiss your untouchable lips."

She pulled her close to her, lips barely meeting, when both of their watches beeped.

"Uh, excuse me." Rin told, pulling away. "I have to go."

"Me too." Miku told. "I've got... stuff to do."

Miku ran the opposite direction of Rin, opening her transmitter.

"What, Meiko? Can't you see I'm busy with Rin?" Miku asked. She turned around, but Rin was gone.

"It's important, Miku. There's been a series of crimes happening, south of here. I want you and Len to check it out, okay?"

"Let me guess, it's Chimera Girl, again." Miku told. "She's always gotten on my nerves. This the third time she's broken out of jail!"

Miku checked to make sure no one was around, then pressed a button on her transmitter, and immediately, she was dressed in her super hero outfit, which consisted of green elastic dress, a red cape, and black gloves. She put her red mask on, sighing as she told Meiko;

"I'll be there."

And she flew up into the sky, scouting the area for crime. She saw Len, so she met up with him.

"Where have you been? Chimera Girl just met up with The Winged Rose. They're terrorizing the city!" Len shouted.

"Let's put both of them in jail, this time." Miku told. "Where's Red Destiny?"

"Red Destiny's fighting them right now, actually. She's not doing too good, so come on!" Len shouted, grabbing Miku's hand as they flew over the town, searching for Meiko. They spotted her tied up in roots. Chimera girl, pointed out the two of them to the Winged Rose.

The Winged Rose flew over to them.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Red Destiny's allies." The Winged Rose spat. She giggled. "I've already tied up your precious comrade. What will you do now?"

Len used his fire to surround her by flames. Chimera girl ran around it, spinning around the fire, faster then a road runner. Miku knew she had super speed, so she used her telekinesis to throw her against the wall and hold her there, while Len weakened her with the fire, until she collapsed in The Winged Rose's arms.

It only seemed to make her more angry, and she squeezed Meiko tighter, and when Miku tried to stop her, she threw long prickly thorns at her.

"This is why you should let US do what WE want!" The Winged Rose screamed. "Why can't we commit crimes? Why must there be justice? What is justice, when you burn my friend to a crisp? Tell me, what is justice, when you throw novice villains in jail? Is it really so bad, a few simple robberies?"

"She's just trying to mess with you, Miku. Be wary." Len told.

"I understand Len." Miku replied. She turned to The Winged Rose. "Justice is defending those who need to be saved! Justice is only served, when those who are evil, get their what they deserve!" Miku slammed The Winged Rose to the ground. "Justice, is when you save those who are innocent! Justice... is the only way to be good in the world!" She grabbed her by the shoulders. "Justice... is something you'll never understand! I'll rip that mask off of you and make you understand!"

"NO!" She screamed. "No... not the mask... anything but that!" The Winged Rose screamed, shoving Miku off of her. "Even I know, a super hero's identity is important. The same goes for a super villain. You rip that mask off of me, and I'll rip off yours as well!"

Meanwhile, Len had already saved Meiko.

"Thank you... Golden Banana." Meiko thanked. They both turned to the The Winged Rose. "Your evil will be severely punished!" They screamed.

All three of them charged at the villain. It was too much for her to take.

"Well, I'd really wish I didn't have to leave, but it seems you're all ganging up on me. Ta ta!" A smoke bomb... and then... nothing.

"Dammit... escaped again." Miku cussed. "Meiko we have to capture her at some point! I want to rip off her mask and reveal the demon within!"

"Miku, I know you may feel that way, but you have to respect a person's mask. You never know who's hiding behind the mask... and it would be unjust to just tear it off, even for a super villain. It's thinking too much like a villain." Meiko told.

"I understand..." Miku told. "But that doesn't mean I won't try it at some point in time!"

Len sighed.

"Meiko's right, Miku. Just let it go." Len told.

"No, I can't let it go! I feel like it'll solve all my problems... if I catch her, startle her, and tear off that mask... maybe we'll finally be able to have peace in this town." Miku shouted.

Meiko sighed.

"You'll understand one day, Miku." Meiko told. "Now, let's go home and change."

"Agreed." The two of them said.

-o-o-o-o-

When they got home, a surprise was waiting for them on the couch.

A sleepy eyed Rin Kagamine, hugging onto the cusp of the bed. She didn't notice they were still dressed in their super hero costumes, for she was asleep. The three of them pressed the button that had removed their hero outfits, and they all removed their masks, very careful not to startle Rin.

"Stupid Operation Leeks..." Rin mumbled in her sleep. Realizing three pairs of eyes were staring at her, she woke up, startled.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Meiko asked. "We didn't give you permission to be in our house."

"I needed a nap... just needed to get away from all the violence at my house..." Rin complained. "I refuse to leave. It's cozy here... plus, I'm tired from all the violence that happened. I need a break, don't you think? I mean, my sister-in-law Teto just got thrown into jail... again. It's not fun being the only one with a sensible mind. Father-in-law Ritsu, likes hitting me when I don't do things right."

Miku sat down next to her, running her warm fingers through her short, thick hair.

"That's awful! I'd hate having a father-in-law like that! Mother-in-law Meiko is pretty nice... and so is my brother-in-law Len... Well, your always welcome here, if you need anything." Miku told.

"Thank you." Rin told. "Ritsu will probably just smack me harder if I stay overnight again... I'd rather just live here, but I know that isn't possible. I'm sure your Meiko would never allow it." Rin told. "I want to be by you, Miku... I want to feel your warm touch... your moist lips..." She curled up next to her. "I want everything."

With a low purr, she added;

"I want you."

She jumped on top of her, knowing she was being watched by Len and Meiko. Miku was surprised by the sudden jump, and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the kiss that never came.

"I'm sorry. I'm going too fast again." Rin apologized, letting go of Miku. "I can't help it. I mean... I love you."

Miku smiled, nodding her head.

"I love you too, Rin." She told, brushing her hair with her fingers. "It's okay if no one realizes how much I love you, because you do, and that's enough. I would be blind to the eye if you were evil, because all I see in you is goodness."

Rin stayed quiet after that.

"Hey, Rin..." Miku asked. "Why don't you come to my room for a moment?"

Rin nodded, following her to her room.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but... why exactly do you hate Operation Leeks so much?" Miku asked. "If you like me so much?"

"Why do you need to know? I don't want you to cry again!" Rin shouted. "Besides, what's up with the weird question?"

"It's just... it's so hard to keep secrets. Don't you know? I'm sure you do..." Miku told.

"Your rambling Miku, make yourself clear." Rin told.

"Len told me to tell no one... I'm sure Meiko thinks the same... but somehow... I have a lot of trust in you." Miku told. "You see I'm... I am..."

Rin's watch beeped.

"Hold that thought, Miku. I have to go." Rin told. "I love you, and I'll be back soon." She kissed her forehead, crawling out of the window. Miku sighed.

"Wow... that was close. There's just something about that girl that makes me love her...so very much." Miku told, sighing. "She has an aura of goodness in a world full of evil."

"Miku, dinner's ready! Tell your friend she can come too!"

Why was that girl so dreamy?

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, Rin was holding a tracking device. Yes, she stalks Miku. Why? Because Miku is so uberly adorable, and she has no clue that she's a hero... maybe she wants to find out her secret... :O**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^**


	3. The Power of Transmitters

Chapter 3: The Power of Transmitters

Time flew. It passed by, with no sign of Rin. The Winged Rose was still cocky as ever, and hard to beat, and still committing horrible crimes. But was it just her, or did the Winged Rose seem a little more... aggressive? A little less evil, and a little more... cocky? Miku shook her head. She was thinking far too much. Far too ahead.

She still hadn't kissed Rin. Much like Rin herself said, she wanted to kiss her unkissable lips. She didn't care for anything else. She wanted her love. She wanted to caress her and hold her in her arms. She wanted to protect her from any danger.

She spotted Rin hiding behind that same corner one day at school. For some reason, her super hero self urged her to follow her. She didn't understand, but she followed the girl to a dark looking house, black, red, and gray.

"Yes Ritsu, I understand. Shut up already!" She spoke.

A little voice coming from a certain device said;

"Okay. Remember what I told you. Stay away from Miku at all costs, she's obviously hiding something from you. Something big. Come with me to the lair. I have a little surprise for you."

"Okay fine! But whatever you say, I will not stay away from Miku. In fact, I'll continue to stalk her like I always do. What could she be hiding, anyway? I never have a chance to figure it out. If I try to figure it out, will I satisfy you then? Hmm?"

"Rin?"

"Oh shit! I have to go. Bye Ritsu!" She closed the device.

"Rin, who were you talking to? Was that a transmitter I saw?" Miku asked.

"No, that was my fancy cellphone! It's a watch cellphone... how much of our conversation did you hear?" Rin seemed nervous with her words. "Besides, what do you know about a transmitter?"

Miku sighed.

"Not much." She lied. "But I know enough that only super heroes and super villains tamper with it. But, still it must be my imagination if you had one."

"I don't have one." Rin lied.

"Why are you lying?" Miku asked.

Rin started to blush. She suddenly got really close to her.

"Your lying too, aren't you? Let's forget our lies with a kiss." Rin told.

"Hmm.. but I'm not lying." Miku lied.

"You did it again! Oh well... it doesn't matter. It's not like your Operation Leeks."

Miku froze, then she laughed.

"Of course I'm not her, silly." She laughed. "And it's not like your the Winged Rose either or some other villain."

Rin froze just like she had, nervously laughing with her.

"Right..." Rin told. "I... have to go."

"Don't leave Rin, I still haven't kissed you." Miku joked.

Rin turned facing her. The two leaned over to each other, pressing their lips against each other. It was like bliss... but somehow, something felt wrong this time.

Rin was reaching exactly for her transmitter watch.

"Hmm? I feel something cold on your wrist." Rin mumbled. She pulled up her sleeve. "A transmitter? So you were lying?"

Miku pulled away, snatching Rin's wrist. Before Rin could do the same she pulled up the sleeve, revealing a red transmitter watch to rival her blue one.

"No way..." They both told, astonished.

"What have you been hiding from me, Rin?" She asked. Rin looked excessively nervous.

"I... I could say the same for you..." Rin told.

"This transmitter can only mean one thing..." Miku started. "That I have been kissing a villain."

"if I'm a villain, then your a hero." Rin told. She smirked. "I've been loving on a hero. Well, who are you? It doesn't matter that your a hero. Even if your Operation Leeks, it doesn't matter, because I know your secret."

"Heh, don't get too cocky, Rin. I'll unmask every villain in battle to figure out who you are." Miku told. "If your the Winged Rose... oh, will I try ten times harder to get you to be mine."

"Wait... you are Operation Leeks, aren't you? Man, is luck not on my side. I fell in love with... with... my arch nemesis!" Rin gasped. "I hate Operation Leeks... but since you're Operation Leeks... well... that just confuses everything. That must mean that Len is the Golden Banana... and that your mother-in-law is Red Destiny! I have to get out of here!"

Rin turned to run, but Miku snatched her hand.

"Not so fast, Winged Rose... for all the evil you've done, you've still managed to capture my heart. Your coming with me." Rin gulped as she walked her to her house. "No worries, I love you all too much to put you in the slammer, through you might as well go there."

"Miku, don't be so cruel! Ritsu's going to smack me again! He always does! I thought I could trust you... I thought you always had the potential to be evil! To be a cruel, maniacal beast!" She was thrown in front of the house.

"Look Rin, Winged Rose, whoever you are... I'm going to spare you. I'm not going to throw you in jail, and I won't tell Meiko or Len who you are. But you have to promise to keep my identity a secret. If your leader Ritsu, whoever he is, or Chimera Girl found out... they'd try to kill me. I'm sure you don't want me to be attacked without my super suit, do you?" Rin looked away, and Miku grabbed her chin to force her to look at her. "Look at me. I'm very serious. My life and yours could be in jeopardy if we let anyone know we know about each others secret identity..."

Rin squirmed in her spot.

"I love you Miku... but I hate Operation Leeks." Rin told. "I never felt so torn inside... Operation Leeks is my worst enemy... a phony, but you, you are one hundred percent real. Beautiful. Of course you can trust me with your secret... I'll never tell a soul. Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I'll completely try to destroy you, just because your Operation Leeks and..." She started to cry. Miku shushed her, wrapping her arms around her fragile nemesis. She couldn't believe she had to comfort her.. but she had fallen in love with her, so it came naturally to her. "Ritsu would want me to destroy you..."

"Shh... shh..." Miku ran her fingers through her hair. Rin fell to her chest, and closed her eyes. "You know, for a villain, your really such a crybaby. How do you hold that cocky attitude for Operation Leeks, anyway?"

That got a giggle out of Rin.

"I just do. My hatred, not for you, but for your alter ego... used to be booming with hate. Now... I don't know If I could fight you if I tried." She honestly told.

"Come on. Let's go inside. I'll treat you to some hot cocoa." She told. "Meiko and Len should be at work and at school."

"Skipping school huh? I didn't know you could be so bad, Miku." Rin giggled.

"Hey, they won't mind. The teachers would understand." Miku told. "They know about my secret identity, as part of a pact with the government. Now, come on, Let's go inside."

Reluctantly, Rin followed her, shutting the door behind her. The kitchen was clean, as always. Miku prepared the hot cocoa, keeping a close eye on Rin to make sure she doesn't make any funny moves. Rin sat in the kitchen, watching her stir the cup and add marshmallows. Miku, sighed and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Ms. Super Villain." She joked, giving a kiss on the forehead. "Obviously, I've become much too soft for you. If we end up against each other, I'll have to let Len do all the work.. and trust me... Len is not merciful."

"No super hero is ever merciful to a villain." Rin told. "... except for you."

"Villains are even less merciful to a hero." Miku told. "But why are you so... different?"

"It's because I harbor feelings for you." Rin told, stroking her hair. Miku leaned in, stealing a kiss from the girl. "And you harbor feelings for me, too. Our love defies even our powers. I honestly, could not fight you if I tried... even if you were as Operation Leeks."

Miku's heart skipped beats.

"Does that mean you'll try Leeks, now?" She asked.

Rin laughed.

"You have to eat oranges, too!" Teased Rin.

They laughed.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to hate Operation Leeks..." Rin told. "I can understand why you have every comic of her. You're obviously in love with yourself." She teased.

Miku smacked her.

"Am not! Those are gifts from the mayor. I had nowhere else to put them, so I hang them up in the shelf. But I must admit, they are pretty fun to look through..." Miku laughed. "I only do when there's nothing to do."

"You'll have to show me what you mean." She told. "It's probably another boring book about defeating evil and blah blah blah."

"It's rather interesting what the comic book makers have presumed of me." Miku told. "They all think I'm some girl named Ring Suzune, who's a little bit older then me. They think your a girl named Lily. It's pretty funny."

"Hehe, I bet." Rin told, finishing up the hot cocoa. "Say, you should show me. Like, right now."

"If your that anxious, I guess I could show you." Miku told.

Rin seemed thrilled.

They walked into the room, and Miku sat on her bed, pulling out one of the more recent comic books.

"They think the Winged Rose is much older then what you look, you look fourteen years old... they made me like, nineteen when I'm sixteen. They made you seventeen, for some odd reason." Miku flipped through the book. "See, this is what the Winged Rose looks like. Totally ditched the cute but evil look, and went for just plain evil."

Rin seemed interested.

"They gave me boobs, YES!" Shouted Rin. "Oh my... they really like giving you a big bust, don't they Miku? You look so attractive... Well it is a super hero comic.." And she paused, a grin on her face as she grabbed onto Miku's breasts. "It's a shame these don't get bigger, don't you think?"

"Ah-ah Rin, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Miku told with a blush. "Stop groping me!"

"Well, you have forgotten that I am a villain..." Rin sassed, grinning. "They feel so.. squishy."

"Ugh! You lunatic! I should put you where you belong, with a kiss." Miku then gripped her face, and smirked. "Super villains aren't the only ones who are bad."

She kissed the living daylights of out of Rin, sticking her tongue into her mouth to feel her insides. Rin moaned in pleasure, dragging her grip from her boobs down her shirt. She raised her hands under her shirt and towards her back, feeling the sensations of her warm body.

They pulled away, just for one second.

"Your wonderful, even if you are a villain." Miku whispered, she lightly nibbled on Rin's ear, and breathed heavily. Rin's face exploded with red.

"Oh Miku... I don't care if your a hero... I want nothing more then to be your girl." Rin responded, completely lovestruck. Miku giggled, tackling her.

"I don't know why... but the moment we were on the battleground... even if back then I hated your guts... I wanted you. Deep down, inside, I always had affections for you." Miku told. "And then, we ran into each other as ourselves... and I fell even more in love..."

"I love you so much... Miku... in the short time I got to know you... I've learned to acknowledge the pain you go through, as a hero." Rin sighed, a dreamy sigh, locking her arms around Miku. "Your so dreamy... I never thought I'd fall in love with a hero."

Suddenly Rin's transmitter beeped.

Miku let go of her and stepped out of the vision of the transmitter, knowing it would only hurt Rin if she were in the picture.

"What is it now, Ritsu?" Rin droned.

"Get your ass over here right now, before I come over there! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" He screamed. "What got you so side tracked? It's not that 'Miku' girl, is it?"

Rin looked at Miku for just as second before responding;

"And what if it is?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Then I'll have to bring you here myself!" He yelled. "Come on, Rin. This is extremely important. We're setting off a bomb at a school. Don't you want to join us? We're already at an hour delay!"

Rin looked up at Miku again before replying.

"I'm not going. Break Teto out of jail and have her deal with it." Rin told.

Ritsu sighed.

"You and I both know that Teto is a weakling. Come on, I need you to shower the guards with sleeping powder. I'll break down the doors and you can plant the bombs. Just come on... where are you anyway? Is that an Operation Leeks action figure?" he asked.

"Shut up. I'm nowhere important." Rin told. "Fine, I'll go. But you better pay a lot for this!"

"I will. The cash we'll be payed for by this is tremendous. We'll have enough to completely remodel our home." He told.

"Which school is it?" She asked.

Ritsu chuckled, an evil laugh.

"Your old high school." He told. "Crypton High. A golden opportunity to rid yourself of those who hate you."

Rin licked her lips.

"Alright. I'll be there." She told, canceling the communication. She looked up at Miku, who had heard their entire conversation.

"You do realize I'll be forced to fight you, right?" She asked. "I mean, you wouldn't seriously bomb my school, would you?"

"I understand. I won't. I have a plan. Ritsu's trying to make me feel better, but he's making me feel worse knowing he's trying to hurt you. I'll tell you his weak points, if you'll listen. And you can throw him in jail a little bit, as long as you don't throw me in jail, got it?" Rin asked. Miku nodded slowly. "His super power is super strength... If you shove Ritsu into a cold room, and then shower him with hot and cold, his body eventually gives in and weakens. Unfortunately, you don't have neither fire or ice as your ability... but your leader as well as your side kick might be of use. Just command them to focus on Ritsu, because if they focus with me, they'll catch me, and it'll be game over for the two of us." Rin jumped off the bed, pressing a button on her transmitter to change into her villain costume and put on her mask. "Unfortunately, I have to help with his little scheme."

"Wait... once he's in jail, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'll live here, with you." She told. "It'll be a short time where I get to relax."

Miku changed into her super hero costume, and put on her mask.

"We really have no choice but to do this, do we?" Miku asked. "Just remember... Len is also at that school. He might not have time to change. You hurt him, and I'll break up with you."

"I'm not going to hurt him, Miku. Relax yourself." She told. "If Ritsu tries anything, I'll jab thorns into his back."

"Alright. Just making sure. Go, Ritsu is probably waiting." Miku told.

Rin flew out of the room without another word.

**Author's Note:**

**Even if they are hero and villain, nothing can stop the chemistry from occurring. XD You'd think they'd be more mad at each other... especially Miku, because Rin was such a jerk in the first chapter... and just think of all the times she'd tried to hurt Miku... well, anyway...  
**

**Rin's got quite a personality, I must admit. She can seem like such a sweetheart at one moment, naughty the next, and then just plain evil whenever she's a villain... xD Rin's just so cool. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	4. Too Close for Words

**Author Note:**

**From here on out, there might be a slight quality change. Mostly because I was having trouble sleeping around this time. I still am. I had to do a lot of rewriting... OTL**

**Story is almost finished btw. 2 more chapters to go, including this one.**

**I know it goes by so fast! But... with a story like this, there isn't a whole lot to write about. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Too Close for Words...

"Meiko, we have a few problems. The Winged Rose and her leader, Serpent King, is at it again. They're currently setting bombs in my high school. Len's trapped there. Hurry." Miku spoke into her transmitter. Meiko's eyebrow rose.

"How did you get this information so quick?" She asked.

"I have my ways. Now, come on, and hurry!" Shouted Miku.

The two heroines met at the school. Rin and Ritsu were already there, sealing off the entrance with roots of flowers and cement so no one could get out. Bombs were placed around the horizon, ticking and tocking.

Rin took a deep breath, as if trying to relax herself, before saying;

"Your too late Operation Leeks. The whole play is bound to explode In seconds! Hahahahaha!" Rin chuckled. It almost sounded forced.

"Stop right there, Winged Rose. You and your companion will NOT escape! Not this time. Let these people go!" Miku yelled.

"You think we'll let them go so easily? Hah. What a fool. Come to the dark side Operation Leeks... we will be delighted to serve you."

"Red Destiny, focus on Serpent King. I'll find a way to reset these bombs." Miku told. "The Winged Rose is not a problem."

"How are you so sure?" Meiko asked.

"I'm just sure. I'll get The Golden Banana to help you." Miku told. Miku turned to the building, entering it through the top window. The ticking sound was everywhere.

A chorus of sleepy students were in the building. Rin met her inside.

"Okay, great. Where's Len? How do you stop these things?" Miku asked.

"The deactivation wire should be on the back of the bomb. It's... I believe, red." Rin told. "I can help you if you need to, I was the one who armed these things."

"No, it's too suspicious. Do something... evil." Miku told. Rin smiled. "First, wake up Len."

Rin nodded, going into the room where all the sleeping students were. She muttered a few words in a different language and everyone, including Len, woke from the sound sleep.

"Okay, you got what you want. Now, I'll be fighting Meiko if you need me." Rin told.

"Okay. Just don't do anything too stupid, okay?" Miku asked.

"Fine."

She flew back down.

"Len, are you okay?" Miku asked.

"Miku, what's that ticking sound?" Len asked. His eyes widened. "Oh no, we have to get everyone out of here."

"Just press the alarms, make sure everyone's out, and start attacking Serpent King. With Red Destiny, together press hot and cold on him, until he weakens." She told. "I'll take care of the bombs."

Len nodded, taking all the confused students and leaving. Miku started to tinker with the bombs.

"Rin said the wire to cut off is red..." Miku told. She cut off the wire for the first bomb. It deactivated. "Alright... two more to go." She cut the wire for the other one, and it deactivated. The final one, she was about ready to cut off, but it started beeping faster and faster when she did.

BOOM!

The bomb went off. All the students had been far away from it, but Miku was right next to it. Her body flew out the window, to the ground, and landed with a sickening thud at Rin's feet.

Rin was hysterical.

"MIKU!" She screamed, running towards the girl. She ignored the looks she got from Meiko, Len, and Ritsu. "Miku... oh god.. no! NO! Your a monster Serpent King... or should I say, Ritsu?"

"Oh... that's Miku?" He asked. He started to chuckle, walking over to her. "Well well... aren't you the sly one, falling for her like that?"

"Shut up!" Rin screamed. "Miku may be a hero, but she's proven to have a heart, unlike you." She turned to Meiko and Len. "Len, Meiko, do what Miku said to do. Blow hot and cold air at him until he weakens. Do it until he's unconscious!"

Len and Meiko looked at Rin with blank eyes.

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed.

Meiko and Len reluctantly did as told, ganging up on Serpent King, while Rin tried to wake up Miku. She poured water on her face, pinched her cheeks... none of it seemed to be working! Was she even breathing? No, she wasn't!

Rin did what she knew of CPR, placing her lips over Miku's and giving her air, then pumping her stomach. Miku wasn't stirring... and it scared her. It scared her greatly.

"Miku, if you can here me, speak to me. Please speak to me! I want to hear your glorious voice again..." Rin whispered. Tears started to roll from her eyes. She covered her face, whispering; "No... Miku..." Before doing more CPR on her.

Her anger boiled. She got so infuriated, she snatched Ritsu with roots and drove him to the nearest wall, banging him over and over and over again.

"You, you did it on purpose, didn't you? Switching the third wire like that so Miku couldn't save the day?" Screamed Rin. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for stealing her life! I'll murder you! I don't care if I go to jail... I just want it to be over!"

She smacked him against the wall plenty more times.

"Ah, who am I kidding. It's already too late... I'll never live again without someone to fight me." She let him go, running back to Miku. Meiko and Len looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you looking at? Take her to the hospital! She's a super hero, with genetically altered DNA. She'll live, won't she?" Rin asked.

"You must be Rin..." Len told. "Look... I know your trying to be a help, but there's a fine line between villains and heroes. A super hero, fights for good. A super villain, fights for evil. We fight for justice. We fight for our rights. You wouldn't understand that, even if you tried... we couldn't ask you to join our team, because of your background... we don't even know how stable you are."

Tears started to come out of her eyes again.

"You don't understand! You never will... even... even if Miku is a hero... I loved her. I loved her a lot! I tried my best to love her... to care for her... now go capture Ritsu! He's weakened by my attack." She commanded.

The two of them managed to capture him and send him to jail. They walked over to Miku.

"Let's take her home." Meiko told. "Winged Rose, Rin, whoever you are, your coming with us."

"I'll carry her." Len told.

"No, _I_ will." Rin argued. "She doesn't deserve to be carried by some low-born hero."

Len sighed, reluctantly pulling away to let Rin carry her.

"Come on, let's carry her to the hospital!" Shouted Rin. "Do any of you know CPR? Cause, apparently I don't know it well enough!"

"Meiko took classes." Len told. "But let's take her to the hospital first."

"Come on... there's not much time left!" Rin shouted. "And don't even think about taking me to jail. You can't fool me. Miku would never want it."

Meiko sighed.

"We don't have a choice but to listen to you." Meiko told.

They flew to the nearest hospital, dropping her off at the emergency room. The nurse paled at the site of Rin carrying Miku.

"Fix her." Rin demanded. "Fix her... please! She's not breathing... I tried CPR..."

"The Winged Rose, is asking me to fix Operation Leeks? This is... strange." The nurse told. "None the less, put her on the hospital bed."

Rin did as told.

"I'll get a super hero specialist to fix her." The nurse told. "But Winged Rose, why are you so worked up about this? Your supposed to be the rival and enemy of Operation Leeks, aren't you? Are you finally receding your evil doings and turning to good?"

"Just fix her!" Rin screamed. The nurse reluctantly left and the doctor came in.

"Operation Leeks, hmm? She's such a heroic girl... What happened to her?" The Doctor told. "The nurse will be back to do CPR."

"It's my fault! I told her, red wire, but Ritsu set out one that was a blue wire without me knowing!" Cried Rin. "She was stupid enough to trust me... I should be in the hospital, not her!"

"Calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine. Why are you so worked up anyway, Winged Rose? You and I both know you should hate Operation Leek's guts, not cry over one little injury." The doctor told. "Why are you helping her, if you hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her, you fool! I never did... she never hated me either..." Rin confessed. "We found out about each other's secret identity... from there, things went downhill." The nurse came back in and started doing CPR. Miku never came. "We met in December, when Operation Leeks was going some place outside... we ran into each other... and fell in love with our personalities. I see a potential for many things in that girl... and I used to hate her super hero counter part too, until I found out she was one... she found out I was the Winged Rose just by my transmitter. I'm a fool... it was better when we hated each other's guts."

"She's breathing!" The nurse told. "Fix her injuries, doctor. I'll be here if you need me." The nurse told.

Miku coughed out what appeared to be black soot. Rin and company rushed over to her, and Rin grabbed her hand, helping her cough out the remains of the mess.

"Oh... I'm so dizzy..." Miku told. She fell back on the bed, opening her eyes slowly. "I think I just twisted my ankle, and broke my shin and fractured my arm... not a problem. Us super heroes heal easily. Oh... Winged Rose... your here... don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm sure it's not your fault."

"It is my fault, Miku. I told you red wire for all of them. One of them was a blue wire." Rin told.

Miku softly laughed, coughing again.

"No, it's my fault, Rin. I should have been more careful. At least no one but me got hurt." Miku told.

"It's my fault, and you know it! Next time we fight, I give you permission to break me!" Rin shouted. Miku patted her on the head.

"You know I would never do that." She told. "It wouldn't be right."

"It's justice, just like you said! An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth! I want to be so broken, that I'll be in the hospital for weeks!"

Miku sighed, extending her non injured arm towards her, and pulling her towards her.

"If you say it like that, I will break you." She told with seriousness. She started to laugh. "I'm only kidding of course. I'm sure Len or any other super hero would be happy to do it, but I won't let anyone touch you."

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Your so naïve Miku. A super villain's supposed to be damaged. Torn up. Defeated. Not the hero... never the hero. I always hated Operation Leeks because she never got broken... and I was the one always suffering the damage... but now that she has, I hate it even more then Operation Leeks herself." She leaned in, closing in for a kiss. The doctor and nurse gasped as the two kissed a lengthy kiss, and Len and Meiko just shook their heads. Rin let the kiss go. "None of you will understand the way I feel for Miku... Operation Leeks... whoever she is. Even if I am a villain, and she is a hero... I still can't help but feel this way for her." She turned around, just to see Meiko and Len's reactions. Len was startled and Meiko seemed mad.

"If it's not too much for you, can I live with you until Ritsu breaks out of jail? I do need a break from the life of evil after all... it may be the good life to me, but it's also a tiring one. I'll visit Miku as much as possible, and won't be a burden." Rin begged.

Meiko opened her mouth to say something along the lines of "Absolutely NOT" but Len stopped her.

"She's proven to have a good heart, Meiko.. call me crazy, but I think we should trust her, just this once..." Len told. "She's proven to me, that villains can love too."

Meiko thought it through.

"Fine. But only for a little while. If she commits one act of wrong doing, she leaves." Meiko turned to Rin. "Don't disappoint me, Rin. We know, and love Miku, and I respect her opinion of you. You've proven yourself worthy of staying with us at the house. If you try to do evil, you will leave, and you will never see Miku again."

"Harsh. But I accept, if it gets me to see Miku." Rin looked at her with an expression of seriousness. "However, just know things won't stay this way forever between us. Even if I'm forced to respect you and Len, evil will call to me one day, and I must tend to it. It's what I do, you know? I know no other lifestyle. Now, when do you think Miku will be better?"

"Just because Miku likes you doesn't mean I have to." Meiko growled. "But doctor, when do you think Miku will get better?"

"Possibly in one week or so." The doctor told. "Her super human muscles and bones will heal on their own, but she must stay here until she can move. It's our job to make sure they don't grow in the wrong place."

"Right. There's your answer, Rin. Now come on, let's fly to our house."


	5. Epilogue: The Unwilling Villain

Epilogue: The Unwilling Villain

"Come on Rin, clean my bedroom!" Len shouted.

"Clean the living room." Meiko commanded.

"Clean this, clean that, clean clean clean clean..."

"SHUT UP! I am _NOT_ your servant!" Rin cried out. "You've been making me do all the work for weeks! Len just throws trash in the ground everyday! I'm not going to clean up after people who can't clean up for themselves! This is why heroes are so selfish!"

"We're only teasing." Len told. "We've gotta find some way to punish you for all the evils you've done, since Miku won't allow us to throw you in the slammer. Fine, I'll be nice and offer to play this new video game I got. It's called; Leek Super Mania 2. It's one of those fighting games based on real super heroes... I can be myself, and you can be yourself, and we can fight to the death!"

"Just don't cheat again, like you did for the last super hero game you showed me!" Yelled Rin.

"Don't worry, there's no cheats in this one... or at least I haven't looked them up yet." He told.

Rin sighed, as Len turned on the TV and plugged in the console of his VocaPlay 3. Random super hero music started to play, and Len selected 'Two Player Duel'.

Len selected 'The Golden Banana' and Rin selected 'The Winged Rose', and the two of them were thrown into battle.

Rin's killer instincts started coming in, and she slammed a bunch of buttons. Rin's character came to life and started throwing thorns at him. Len's little mini version of himself dodged all the moves, and blew fire at her. Rin's mini self dodged it, and grabbed a pole that appeared out of nowhere, slamming Len in the face with it. Len's character fell to the ground, an instant K.O.

"Hehe, I didn't tell you I always play video games with Teto when I'm not fighting you, did I?" Rin told.

"Round two, commence!" Shouted Len.

"I play these games with Miku all the time..." Len told. "When she'll play of course. Usually, she liked to be herself, and forced me to be The Serpent King... just so she could beat me up." Len told as he smashed buttons.

"Are there any fake super heroes or super villains in this?" Rin asked. "I've heard there were. NOOO K.O.! I'll get you next time!"

"Len, Rin, time for dinner." Meiko told. Rin and Len ran over to her and sat in the chairs. Meiko passed plates around, and served the food."Now, Miku called and told me she'll be in the hospital until the last day of March, which is four days. She says her leg is healing, and getting better, as well as her arm. She can move her arm again, but her leg leaves little to desire, and she wants to stay in the hospital until she's all better, just in case any evil strikes before she has a chance to. She told us... to protect Rin at all costs, and keep her safe."

Meiko sighed.

"Really, your such trouble, Rin. If it weren't Miku's wishes to keep you here, I'd send you away immediately." Meiko told. "But, despite our differences, you have proven to keep Miku happy, and if that makes her happy, it makes me happy."

Rin smiled.

"I'm so glad you think that way, Meiko." Rin told. "Even if I am a burden. Even if your all heroes, and I'm a villain, and I usually despise them for their dishonesty, you and Len have proven to be quite... different from what I'd expected. I must say, I take you in like a family... something I've never really truly had."

"You've never really had a family, Rin?" Len asked. "I get along with you just fine. We're just like siblings!"

"I have always admired the way we look alike..." Rin pondered. She laughed. "I think it's just similar super genes... a pure coincidence, through, I do remember teasing you about being something more..."

"You were trying to make me evil." Len said with a laugh. "It didn't work... and some how, Miku converted you into good, didn't she?"

There was a long pause.

"I'm no hero!" Rin screamed. "I can't be a hero... I never will be a hero!" She paused, lifting her arms to her chest. Meiko and Len seemed surprised by her sudden outbreak. "But... if Miku is a hero... and that's what Miku wants me to do... then I have no choice. I really don't. I must be a hero, if only for her. If I have to take her place, I will. But... I make a horrible hero. I know I do... I can never be as great as Miku."

There was more silence.

"Miku is my greatest rival, and my greatest lover... If we can somehow rid ourselves of these differences... now is the time to do it. I'll quit being a villain... I'm sick of terrorizing the world. I know I hate it... but Miku loves the world. She protects it. You guys protect it... your heroes. That's your job. My job... to destroy and terrorize the world... I hate it now. It's the only thing that gets me in the way of having Miku. If I must be good to be with Miku... or if Miku must be evil to be with me, so be it. But neither one of us can change. And that creates a problem. Ritsu will not let go of me easily... but the more I think about what I've done... the more my heart begins to feel... awful. The more my mind begins to spin... the more I get this horrible feeling that I've done something terribly wrong... that I've been wrong my whole life. It was my fault that Miku ended up in the hospital. Even if she gets better, next time she fights me, I want her to try her hardest to destroy me. It's only fair, for what I've done.

I can't hate the world... not anymore."

Everybody was silent.

"Your lying." Meiko told. "No villain would just simply give up their title for a hero."

"I am not." Rin told silently. "If I were, would I really be sitting here in this room, with heroes, and not trying to kill them? No... I would not. If you think I should leave, just say it."

Meiko opened her mouth to say something, but Len stopped her.

"No, she shouldn't leave. She can't. Miku would be disheartened. Let her stay." Len told her. "I want her here too... she may be a villain, but she's a fun one. Plus, I like teasing her."

"I guess your right, Len. Miku would be broken hearted if she were to ever leave. But, if she causes any trouble, she's going out the door!"

"Well, I guess I can't gain your leader's trust easily, Len." Rin told, laughing. "But, I'll try not to be a problem. I mean... I'm picking up after you two like a maid, aren't I?"

"Let's eat, Rin." Meiko told.

"Oh... right." Rin said.

-o-o-o-o-

After about a week, Miku returned to the house with barely any wounds in site, save for a few scars that would likely heal the next day.

Time passed by. Rin and Miku grew even closer then they had already been. Len liked to be bad and spy on them as they kissed each other, but he was caught one day and thrown into a punishment like no other, by Rin's defense.

The two girls shared a love for each other like no other, they had such chemistry for each other, that Meiko had to eventually force them to sleep in separate rooms, for the sake of their virginity. However, Rin being bad, sneaked into Miku's room to sleep with her when Meiko wasn't around, only to be caught the next day.

Fears were discovered. Miku despised spiders, and Rin was afraid of thunder storms. Rin would walk into Miku's room and wake her up in the middle of the night, telling her she was too scared to go to sleep, and Miku would have no choice but to calm her down and sleep with her. Rin loved spiders, however much Miku hated them, and loved to prank her, so for her birthday, she bought spiders at a pet store, and unleashed them upon her room when she wasn't looking. The fear that was on Miku's face was unimaginable. She began crying and screaming for help, which made Rin feel guilty, so she simply caught all of them and put them back into their cages, gave Miku a kiss on the cheek, and told her she was sorry, wiping all the tears away from her eyes.

Time went on, and the two grew closer together. Nothing was in the way of them. They were happy, until one day, Rin began to tire of her good streak. She told her lover:

"Everything's been so peaceful lately... I'm sick of this peace."

Miku just laughed.

"If your so tired, of it why not fight me just like good old times? You might be able to, if we get Meiko's permission."

"No... it's more then just that. I don't want this peace anymore. I want to cause complete destruction." Rin explained.

"But if you do that, Meiko will kick you out." Miku argued. "Besides, we've worked so hard to be together. You've worked hard to get their trusts. Why should we ruin it now?"

"I don't know..."

Rin began committing crimes behind Miku's back... first small ones, like stealing lollipops from a baby ,and scribbling all over bulletin boards, pulling pranks on teachers and just disrupting peace in general, but then, the thirst for crime grew larger, and she soon was stealing money from a bank, and setting houses on fire, just like old times.

Miku, having grown fond of the peace, knew she had to stop her before she got out of hand, and Meiko noticed it was her doing the crimes, and kicked her out. So, she fought her.

"Winged Rose! You idiot, stop disrupting the peace!" Miku shouted one day.

"Sorry Operation Leeks, looks like I'm back in business, I forgot how much fun it was to torment people." Rin replied with a wink.

"Fine. I'll fight you, as long as Red Destiny doesn't notice. Just... no more of this nonsense, okay? I know your a villain but... have some common sense for crying out loud!"

Rin giggled.

"That's the Operation Leeks I know!" She shouted with a grin. "Shall I unleash more spiders upon your room after this?"

Miku twitched.

"Just. Fight. Me." Miku hissed.

"Fine!"

Rin wrapped thorn-baring roses around Miku and lightly squeezed her, slamming her against the wall with a smile on her face. Miku used her telekinesis to slip away, and to borrow a bulletin board to hit her with.

"Heh, just like good old times, eh Operation Leeks?" Rin asked.

"Yes... I feel a surge of energy rushing through me. It tells me to defeat you." Miku said with a daze.

"Go, ahead! Make me broken... that's what I've always wanted, right?" Rin asked. "I want to be just as broken as what I made you... that one time."

"You like pain, don't you?" Miku told with a sigh.

Rin grinned a cocky grin. "Of course I like pain!" She told. "Pain and suffering are what make up a typical villains emotions...oh, and giddy happiness from time to time."

She wrapped her arms around Miku's throat and pinned her from the sky. The two of them fell to the ground.

"I mean, choking you right now, is fun too, right Operation Leeks?" Rin asked.

"Rin... that's pushing it a... little... too... far..." Miku said in between her gasps. Miku punched her to get her off of her. "If you want to be broken so badly, then I'll break you!"

"Go ahead! Hit me as hard as you can... if you can catch me~" Rin told, laughing as she flew away into the sky. Miku chased her, tackling her to the ground.

"You've been a bad girl, Winged Rose." Miku told. "I might just have to punish you~"

"Oh, bring it on, Operation Leeks!" Rin shouted with a grin. "Give me your best shot."

"No, this punishment requires something extra special." Miku told, starting to grin. "The power of love!"

Miku kissed her, a lengthy kiss. Rin was annoyed, so she was the first one to break apart.

"Miku! That's breaking character." Rin told with a pout.

"Sorry... I can't help it. Come on, little terrorist, I'll let you unleash hell upon my room if you come with me." She grabbed her hand.

"But Operation Leeks! I'm not satisfied yet... I'm not broken yet... break me..." Rin begged.

"Winged Rose, I'd only break you if you were so evil, you stopped loving me." Miku said with a smile. She kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go home."

The two of them flew home together.

-o-o-o-o-

Needless to say, Meiko was pretty mad when they came home.

"Where were you girls?" She asked.

"Fighting." The two of them replied.

"We were fighting in the downtown area." Miku told her.

"Well, you caused a ruckus. They say someone, and didn't say who, was burning down all the buildings in the downtown area, and there was a bank robbery south of here. Both, the person escaped. Rin... do you have something to do with it?" Meiko glared daggers at Rin.

"No ma'am." Rin lied.

"Rin, don't lie to me. I know you had something to do with it." Meiko told.

"I gave all that money to charity!" Rin whined. "As for burning down all the buildings... I can't help it, I'm a pyromaniac at times."

"Were there people in it?" Meiko asked.

"No, there was no one in it, I swear." Rin told.

"Rin, do you realize, that if you do anymore of this nonsense, that we'll have to kick you out?" Meiko asked.

"I'm sorry Meiko! I just... I can't help it. This is why I can't be good, I'm impulsive, I swear!" Rin shouted.

"Enough with the damn excuses, already. It's either, you stick to no crimes, or you leave." Meiko told. "I don't want to be housing someone who's going to be nothing but trouble. Besides, I heard that a couple days ago, you got into my sake, and caused a ruckus upon the house... if you can't control yourself, your going back to your evil lair and staying there."

"Meiko, I'm sorry!" Rin apologized. "Please, forgive my actions... I'm no hero, and I've never learned how to be one..."

"If you get into my sake one more time, your leaving." Meiko told.

"It tastes good.. you have orange flavored sake! I used to drink all the time at Ritsu's. He didn't care if I drank all of his champagne..."

"Rin, you really need to learn how to control yourself." Miku told. "Stop being so impulsive."

"Miku, not you too..."

Len suddenly walked over, putting the book he was reading to the foot of the chair.

"What's this about drinking?" He asked.

"It's not just drinking, it's also about committing crimes." Meiko told. "Rin's caused nothing but trouble for the last few days, and if she doesn't shape up soon, she's going to go!"

"I'm so sorry Meiko!" Rin apologized again.

Len sighed.

"Never get into Meiko's sake, Rin, even if it is orange flavored." He told. Rin slowly nodded her head.

"I guess your right, Len... but it's so tempting, because it tastes so good..." Rin agreed.

"Alright. Well. I guess, for now, I'll have to send you to your room, or rather, Miku's room. She can share with you, more of her super hero books." Meiko told.

"Okay, Meiko." Droned Rin.

-o-o-o-o-

Needless to say, Rin soon got kicked out, and Miku went with her to monitor her.

The two of them formed their own tiny alliance. Len almost wanted to go with the two of them, but was held back by Meiko, who forced the two to go.

The two of them fought each other constantly to keep thin. They lived in Rin's home, a castle on the top of a hill. The place was filled with flowers, roses mostly, and venus fly traps, as well as other rare and dangerous flowers. Miku, admitted to Rin that the place creeped her out a little, but Rin just laughed and told her that's what Teto thought too.

The two of them, living alone was a dangerous feat. For one, nothing could stop Rin from doing what she wanted to Miku... but It was, surprisingly, most of the time, Miku's fault for going so far with Rin. In fact, one certain day, Miku went a little too far, and started undressing the girl when she didn't want it, which resulted in a slap to the face, and a blush. Rin admitted, that was probably the evil that she had seen in her... but other then those weird moments they shared, they were happy.

After all, a hero needed a villain so very much. Miku and Rin needed each other, to balance out their personalities. Rin taught Miku how to be bad, and Miku taught her how to be good. The two of them balanced each other out.

Even when trouble struck, Miku was always there for Rin.

And when Rin's comrades broke out of jail again, the two of them were there to put them back where they belonged.

Life was fun.

And they had each other.

A hero, and a villain. Hand in hand... ones who loved each other, deeply.

If only... they had been born normal, they wouldn't have to worry about the difficulties of being on opposite sides.

But... that was the fate for the two of them.

They defied all stereotypes.

They loved each other so.

A hero and a villain...

Both adoring each other...

Both caressing each other...

Loving each other...

Yes, it was a perfect world for the two of them.

For now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to end this thing. I wanted it to be just as long as the other version of this, but I went a chapter over. This one has a ton more words written, to it, then the last one does, due to the first chapter's total chaotic explosion of pure wordiness. I don't know why the first chapter is so long... I guess that's what happens when you get inspired? :3**

**I hope this turned out okay. I know it's already a little wonky, but I've tried my hardest to make this work, and I know I've already rushed this. OTL,  
**

**This story was written to give Rin some happiness, strange as it sounds. Rin deserves to be happy, because I put her through so much misery. (With all my stories, there usually is some insane or unhappy ending that Rin suffers through. I thought It'd be nice to have a change, with Rin. My other story, a oneshot titled "Childish Romance", is a happy ending story too. )  
**

**This whole story feels a tiny bit rushed... Maybe someday I'll redo it for the third time, and add more characters and such. Well, anyway...  
**

**I appreciate reviews! :)**


	6. Bonus Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

**Someone requested a story expansion on two scenes of the story. Fairly silly oneshots, I tried making them as long as possible, but they are short enough to be drabbles, so I put them together.**

**I've been rather having a difficult time trying to figure out what to write next. I kind of want to work on my insane Rin story, but at the same time, I want to start a different story, since as far as I know, the insane Rin story is going down the hole, and I'm already on the v8 (v9?) version of it, having written it out 3 times from scratch... and I think I've lost the feel I was going for it. That's why, I'll probably go back a couple chapters (or like, 4-5 chapters... ) and write about it in a different way... I don't want to give up just yet!**

**Anyway...**

**These oneshots (there are two of them) are fairly humorous, and sometimes perverted (hey, you can expect anything from Villain!Rin, and Hero!Miku's a 16, or 17, year old girl... she's bound to have some pervertedness in her... xD personally, I think Rin's perverseness has corrupted her... but really, Miku's always had that side of her, and Rin just really brings it out. )... the first one is almost 1000 words, the second is not even close (half of the first.)**

**Anyway, here's the first one:  
**

**Astrophobic Villain**

CRASH!

"Eep!"

The villainous Rin shuddered in fear as the storms continued.

CRASH! CRASH! STRIKE!

"Uwwaaaah!"

Rin hated thunderstorms. She always, ALWAYS hated them. Ritsu called her a baby, Teto laughed and said she needed to grow up (and that meant a lot coming from someone as immature as Teto) and she bet, that this hero household would call her a fool, too. Just the thought of being called a baby, just because she feared she was going to be zapped...

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "I can't take it anymore... Miku, save me!"

CRASH STRIKE CRASH STRIKE CRASH!

Soon enough, she was in the same room as Miku.

"Hey- hey Rin, what's the matter?" Miku asked.

"It's... it's... thunderstorms..." Rin whimpered. "They scare me so much..."

"Your such a baby, Rin. What made you become a villain, if you can't even stand the sight of lightning?" Joked Miku.

ZAP!

The lightning struck again and Rin hugged Miku tightly. She shook vigorously, trying to fight off the chills.

"Rin, relax. It's not like it's going to hurt you. We're safe inside here, remember?"

CRASH! CRASH! STRIKE!

Rin shook, and shook hard. Frantically, she hid inside Miku's chest, just as the rain continued to pour. Miku lightly ran her fingers through Rin's soft hair, smiling broadly.

"I wonder how Ritsu or Teto comforted you." Miku wondered.

"They didn't. They just left me alone..." Rin whispered. The thunder struck again. "Eep!"

"You baby..."

"Shut up and get under the covers!"

Miku did as told, and they both went under the covers.

"We can both look at the superhero magazine, if you want to. I have a flashlight." Miku offered.

"No..." She grabbed onto Miku. "I want to be close to you... I want you next to me at all times... I don't want you to leave me when this awful storm is happening!"

Miku nodded her head.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll have to stay here, even if the shelf is right above our heads." Miku said.

"Miku... I love you, and no matter what I say or do, I will always love you..." Rin whispered.

"I know Rin... but it's just a thunderstorm after all, what is so scary about it?" Miku asked.

"Everything! The sound... the way the light flashes, the people who die from it... Heck, one villain I knew had the power to harness electricity... and when he got angry, flashes of lightning were everywhere, and everyone died around him! His white hair and multicolored eyes were always filled with electricity... and one time, he threatened to kill me and-" She started to cry, surrounding her arms around Miku and whimpering softly. "He's coming for me, I know it!"

"You mean, the villain Light X? Don't worry about him, Rin. I heard he passed away long ago due to overuse of his power... one day, he used so much of his power, that he killed everyone around him, and the biggest lightning strike came and-" She paused when she noticed Rin's horror. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. What calms you down?"

"I don't know... I just want it to go away!"

CRASH! CRASH! STRIKE!

A flash of lightning appeared from the window.

Rin whimpered.

"Come here... snuggle up close to me. I'll read about the time I saved the town from the destruction of those... robot thingies that you made with Ritsu." Miku told, grabbing a book from the shelf. She opened it up and flashed a flashlight at the cover, which was of cyborgs, Rin looking all evil, and Miku looking all good in the cover. She flipped the page, and turned it to the first page, and Rin already felt herself begin to relax.

"Nice butt Miku." She giggled.

"Hush up, Rin. We all know you have a much better butt then I do." Miku replied. She flipped throughout the page. "Just look at it! Your not even dressed in your usual frilly costume, and you're in spandex tights! I must admit, you look quite... sexy."

"No way! Your butt is so much better!" She argued.

"Well, anyway, whoever made this comic favored the villain... because obviously, you look one hundred percent hotter than I do. Plus, those robots look so freaking cool, you know? I want one as a pet!" Miku shouted.

They both laughed.

"Well.. I think it's about time for you to get to bed." Miku said. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Of course! Ever since Meiko forced me to share a spot in Len's room on the top bunk since she caught us half-naked in the bed last Thursday. It wasn't your fault it was so hot, and I just had to take off my shirt..."

With a tinted blush on her cheeks, Miku replied;

"Yes, and it wasn't your fault that you took off your shirt, and I took off mine, and then we had a competition to see who had bigger breasts. It was pretty obvious who won, flatty." She grinned.

"Oh hush. Your almost as flat as I am. Are we going to sleep or not?" Rin asked.

"We are..."

The two laid down together, moving close together, Rin wrapping her arms around Miku and Miku naughtily wrapped her leg around her. The two of them closed their eyes, and it didn't take long for Rin to fall asleep in Miku's arms.

She sighed in relief.

"Looks like the thunderstorm has stopped..." She whispered. She looked at Rin... who seemed so cute when she was sleeping...

Soon enough, she was asleep too.

And her sleep was great.

_"RIN! MIKU!"_

Well, almost.

**15 Spiders of Horror**

Miku's birthday was here, and everyone was ecstatic over it. Miku seemed a tiny bit worried, through, but her happiness overwhelmed her fear. After all, being one year older may have meant more responsibilities, but it also meant another day to get close to Rin. And Rin was really the only thing that mattered to her. Well, that and the rest of the family.

She would be turning seventeen for her birthday. Rin had turned fifteen long ago, way back in december, which had been Len's birthday as well, so he was fifteen as well. Hmm.. they both had the same birthday? That was strange... maybe Rin really was related to Len after all, but both of them always doubted that, saying they didn't even know each other. Rin may have teased him about it once, but that was as far as she'd go to proclaim they were related.

Miku jerked her head back to her senses. Her cake was there on the table, nothing too fancy... (hey, superheros celebrate birthdays too, you know! ) And Miku was there smiling her head off. Everything was usual, it was like this for every birthday.

But hey- where was Rin? She was absent among the table, and everyone else was there! A confused expression reached her face. Where could she be?

"Where's Rin?" Asked Miku.

"We're waiting on her. I think she went towards your room." Told Meiko.

Miku nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll be there!" She sang. She walked up the stairs, taking a right and entering the room... when all the suddenly, she screamed.

At least 15 spiders, all big and hairy, had been in her room. They all looked like the same type of spider... tarantulas. Huge... icky... horrifying... tarantulas.

Miku was petrified with fear. She couldn't even move her body, but managed to run to the door. She was about to make her way out of the room, when Rin came out of her hiding place and shut the door.

"They're my new pets... like them?" She asked with a smile.

Miku's eyes widened. They were everywhere, crawling, crawling towards her... like she were food...

It took her only a minute to react.

She screamed.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME RIN!" She screamed. "Help me.. they're going to eat me!"

The spiders crawled all around her room, one inching ever so close to her...

She screamed, jumping into Rin's arms.

"Help me... help me... help me... someone help me! Rin please help me!" Miku cried, snuggling into her breast. "Please help me.."

The blush that came upon the villains face was unimaginable. At first, she seemed surprised, and then... she felt bad.

Miku started to cry soon enough. Rin sighed.

"I'll catch them and put them back in their cages, but only because I love you, okay?" Rin asked.

Miku nodded.

Miku watched as took all the spiders, and put them back in the cages, which had been hidden inside the closet. When she was sure no more were remaining, she walked up to Miku and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and with an apologetic tone, said; "I'm sorry Miku." as she wiped all the tears from her eyes. "Do you want to have some cake?"

All Miku could do was nod her head.

**Author's Note: These could probably be written better, but I hope you've enjoyed anyway. **

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
